infinite_demon_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The North Quadrant
bf96219998f46845dd606bd64f724012.png The North Quadrant is one of the original six quadrants and its citizens primarily inhabit the northernmost regions of the demonic realm. The inhabitants of the North Quadrant are generally neutral on political matters and strive to live in harmony with the other six quadrants. Despite their peaceful nature, the citizens of the North Quadrant contributed toward important battles near the end of the 5000 Year War. The North Quadrant was responsible for a major defeat of the South Quadrant, resulting in the death of some of the most notable commanders in their force. The North Quadrant is less powerful than both the Eastern Quadrant and the Southern Quadrant, due to its geographical location and the small size of its population and economy. The economy is dependent on the ocean, given the country's location and lack of arable land, apparent manufacturing capacity or minable resources. Meaning most of the demons who inhabit it are savage hunters, whom can fight in the harshest of colds. And are completely resistant to it. Mostly Wolf Yokai live here. The North Quad joined a global conflict known as the 5000 Year War against the Nobu Empire ( South Quad ) which resulted from a large spike into the North Quad's side. They do not have a King or Queen/ monarchy. But they do delve in diplomacy. There are no Kings Amongst Wolves But they do answer to the eldest Wolf Yokai in the North Quad known as ' Fang ' who governs over the population of his people and their military. Along as two son's ' Claw ' and ' Slash ' who help their father in leading their quadrant into the tides of greatness. They are powerful warriors and are not to be trifled with. They break the Wolf Yokai up in these lands into Packs called the High Packs - These Packs are under Fang are the strongest packs in all of the North Quad. Mostly located towards the capital of the North Quad, called ' Canine Falls'. Where the best game is, Packs under Fang are the strongest, so they get the best. Mid Packs - These Packs are Under Claw and are the second strongest of packs in the North Quad, they are scattered about in the midlands. Low Packs- Mostly around the coast of the Lands, scattered about having to hunt seal like creatures and the such. Despite them having the worse game, they are by far the most tenacious and dangerous because they have to work with even less than the other packs. Despite this, no wolf is more superior than another, however, combat is the only deterrence. The military of the North Quad comprises The High Packs regular military, the Mid Packs militia, and the Low Packs forces. Due to their independence and separate location, these forces have rarely been united, and the High Packs and Low Packs were at least once involved in a civil war. For a long time, the military of the North Quad were much smaller and considerably less sophisticated than that of the heavily populated East Quad or the highly industrialized South Quad/Nobu Empire. Each Pack Region had its own militia, oftentimes not well equipped and outnumbered, instead relying on knowledge of the country and the deep pride and willpower typical of a warrior race. Category:Information Category:Location